Malditos muggles, siempre poniéndole tabúes a todo
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, ha decidido por fin, contarle a sus hijos que están juntos, pero lo que no tienen en cuenta es lo que ellos tienen que decir...


Diclaimer: Por supuesto que estos personajes no me pertenecen, ojalá, entonces en los libros de HP, no habría más que Slash por todas partes, y nadie se habria acordado siquiera de recuperar la piedra filosofal! aun así gracias Rowling, por crearlo y dejarme modificarlo a mi gusto (sin ánimo de lucro, of course)

**Malditos muggles, siempre poniéndole tabúes a todo lo bueno**

-¿Y si esperamos hasta después del verano? Para que disfruten más las vacaciones.

Draco suspiró y se subió las sábanas hasta que estas le taparon la cabeza por completo. Esperó que Harry hubiese captado ese detalle cómo que no quería volver a discutir el tema y que ya lo habían zanjado hacía mucho tiempo, pero parecía que no, y no estaba dispuesto a posponerlo nuevamente, estaba harto de largas.

-Mira, ya lo hemos hablado innumerables veces, dijimos después de que el último de ellos terminara el colegio, ya que así sería lo mejor para todos, para alejarlos de los rumores. Y ya está, Lily termina ya, Al y Scorp, terminaron el año pasado y tu escurridizo James lleva un año en la academia de aurores, ¿Qué más quieres esperar?

-No sé, es que me da tanta cosa contárselo… quizás no estén preparados para un golpe como este.

Draco le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros y le besó la frente.

-Harry, ya no son unos niños, y no se van a escandalizar por esto, ya verás.

-Mi pequeña Lily, es una niña, no lo va a entender…

-Potter, tu "pequeña" Lily tiene diecisiete años, seguro que ya sabrá lo que hace su padre por las noches en la cama, y hasta lo habrá experimentado.

De repente, Harry se volvió y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aun le costaba ver a su hija como la mujer hermosa y perfecta en la que se había convertido y aunque Draco solo lo admitiría bajo una tanda de cruccios se parecía intensamente a su madre.

-No vuelvas a hablar de "eso" y de mi hija en la misma frase, ¿entendido? Para lo que a mí respecta mi princesita no tendrá relaciones sexuales hasta que yo me halle bajo tierra.

Draco volvió a suspirar y rodo los ojos. Él también tenía un hijo, e imaginaba; más bien, esperaba con orgullo, que su cama no estuviera vacía. No entendía porque Harry lo veía todo tan mal. Seguro que era debido a su crianza muggle. "Malditos muggles, siempre poniéndole tabúes a todo lo bueno"

-Mi cándido Albus… él seguro que se decepciona, me tiene con a un héroe, después de esto no me volverá a dirigir la palabra en meses.

-Joder – otro suspiro – maldita sea Potter, todo el puto mundo te tiene como un héroe, y nadie se va a decepcionar. Vale que hayas dejado a tu mujer, vale que hayas ido con otro hombre y vale que ha sido con tu peor enemigo de toda la vida barra ex-mortífago, pero no es para tanto…

Pero Harry seguía decidido en sus lucubraciones.

-Mi travieso James…

-Ni se te ocurra decir absolutamente nada de "tu travieso James" ese niño sería el último en escandalizarse de algo. Por lo que me ha contado Scorpius, ha estado con tantas chicas que casi tienen que fundar una quinta casa en Hogwarts con el nombre: "Ex–amantes de James Potter"

Entonces Draco le ve un ramalazo de orgullo en el rostro y le da un suave beso en los labios.

-Ha salido a su padre, entonces – y Harry vuelve a echarse en la cama satisfecho.

-Si te refieres a cantidad y calidad, posiblemente (y obviamente debes darme las gracias por ello), en cuanto a variedad, lo siento, pero el alumno ha superado al maestro.

-¿Qué sabrás tu con quien se acuesta mi hijo?

-Pero se con quien se acuesta su padre, y repito: en cantidad y sobre todo en "calidad" ganas, es indiscutible, ya se haya podido tirar a la hija del ministro de magia.

De repente, Draco observa gustoso como ha conseguido lo que quería, tranquilizar a Harry y postergar una vez más, la charla de cuando les dirán a sus hijos que están juntos. Él también se siente un poco inquieto, no sabrá cómo reaccionará Scorpius, porque al menos los hijos de Harry saben que él está divorciado, pero Scorpius, cree que aun sigue con su mujer, y eso es un punto en su contra. En fin, que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

Con la excusa de que Lily Potter se había graduado con las mejores notas de su casa (no de su curso, puesto que en Ravenclaw, su primo Hugo le había robado ese privilegio) y que Albus y Scorpius habían pasado con éxito las pruebas de San Mungo e iban a comenzar su preparación en breve, Harry y Draco habían reunido a sus hijos en el salón de la casa del primero. Todos parecían contentos, charlatanes y risueños. Harry y Draco los miraban desde el umbral de la puerta. En un momento Draco le dio una palmadita en el trasero para que se animase a entrar y contarles todo, pero ese gesto había tenido el efecto contrario y lo había devuelto de nuevo a la cocina.

-No puedo, soy incapaz, de pensarlo se me sube toda la sangre a la cara. Me tiemblan las piernas.

-Por Merlín, Potter, que exagerado que eres… ¿quieres que se lo diga yo? Al fin y al cabo, sabes que Scorpius no montará ninguna escenita y eso de que seas tú porque tienes más hijos, a mi no me importa.

-No Draco, dije que sería yo, y seria yo. A ver si logro acordarme de lo que era ser un Gryffindor.

Y sin más dilación se volvió a dirigir al salón. Primero observo a sus hijos riendo. Lily se había sentado en el regazo de James, quien charlaba con Scorpius y Albus los cuales estaban enfrente y compartían un sándwich.

De repente se apoyó en el mueble que tenia a sus espaldas y el sonido del teléfono que tenia justo a su lado le sobresaltó. Lo cogió y James se levanto cual resorte casi tirando a su hermana al suelo.

-Espera, no…

Pero era demasiado tarde y Harry Potter, había descolgado ese teléfono y estaba contestado.

-¿James? – dijo una voz, claramente femenina al otro lado.

-Sí, sí, un mi… -pero no le dejó seguir.

-¡Maldito bastardo! Que sea la última vez que me dejas tirada después de echar un polvo, la próxima vez, te arrastraré de la polla hasta Hogsmeade, y ahí me suplicarás que te vuelva a llevar a mi cama, cabrón insufrible.

Harry se quedó blanco, tanto que todos se quedaron mudos sin saber que decir. Y James miraba a su padre tapándose la cara con la mano. Pero ahí no terminó la cosa, de repente la voz se volvió más tranquila.

-Cuando vuelvas a casa, si tienes un poco de consideración aun, tráete algo de cena, que una cosa es que me mates a polvos y otra muy distinta que lo hagas de hambre. Y sabes que odio cocinar, por cierto, ¿te gusto lo que te hice anoche con la lengua?

Basta, ya era suficiente, con la cara más roja que las luces de navidad que ponía tía Petunia, le devolvió a James el teléfono. Este, después de decirle a su actual novia que en un rato la llamaba, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa, y se dirigió con un miedo incontenible a su padre, pero este aun se encontraba en estado de shock.

-No sé qué habrás oído, papá, pero acostumbrado a las conversaciones post-noche (por decirlo de un modo suave) con Ashley sé que no debo extrañarme de que pongas esa cara, pero que no es para tanto siempre se enfada un poco cuando me desaparezco sin avisarle…

-¿Otra vez James? – Intervino Lily – Joder, siempre igual…

Harry no sabía a dónde mirar, no sabía dónde meterse, jamás había escuchado una conversación parecida a aquella, y que fuera dirigida a uno de sus hijos le produjo un enorme nudo en el estómago.

-No te metas, Lily, esto no va contigo – dijo alterado. Una cosa es que su padre supiera ciertas cosas sobre su vida, y otras que se enterase de aquella forma, menos mal que el señor Malfoy le quitaba hierro al asunto. Aun así estaba un poco irritado, si Lily no le hubiera sacado el teléfono del bolsillo para llamar a quien fuese y lo hubiese dejado sobre la mesa, no habría pasado esto – además todo esto es culpa tuya.

-Sí, ahora cúlpame a mí de que vayas de cama en cama dejando a tus novias tiradas.

-No seas injusta, sabes que desde que estoy con Ashley, no me acuesto con nadie más.

-¿No? ¿Y qué hay de esa amiga de Hugo en aquel bar? – dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos.

Definitivamente, Draco tuvo que agarrar a Harry para que no se desmayara mientras susurraba: "mis angelitos"

-¿Y eso que te importa? Ni que a Hugo le fuese a importar…ambos lo sabemos, además para de dejarme como un sucio delante de papá, ni que tú fueras mejor que yo.

Oh, aquello ofendió a Lily Potter en el fondo de su alma, y Harry se sintió levemente tranquilo cuando su hija saco su varita y gritó de aquella forma

-Serás mentiroso, desgraciado, ¿en qué universo? Sabes que eso es totalmente falso, así que no vengas aquí a desacreditarme a mí, solo porque tú eres un mujeriego. Yo no voy por ahí de flor en flor, soy una persona decente.

-Sí, ¿y esas guarradas que haces con Hugo?

De repente el mundo se paro en aquel salón, una cosa era que su hija tuviera vida amorosa (se negaba a llamarlo de alguna otra forma) pero, ¿con Hugo? Si eran como hermanos, por Merlín, solo de pensarlo se le retorcían las tripas.

De repente su hija ante su cara de pánico se acerco a él.

-Papá, no es lo que piensas, no he hecho nada con Hugo, no es nada de lo que te imaginas. Es solo que…

Lily miró a su hermano con rabia contenida y se acercó a su bolso. Saco de este una especie de libro y se puso al lado de su padre, el cual, en este momento se hallaba sentado y no recordaba lo que era respirar.

-Primero, antes de enseñártelo, ¿recuerdas que la tía Hermione, mando hace dos años a Hugo a una escuela muggle de artes, durante los veranos?

Harry asintió, aunque ya no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era eso, o que su cabeza lentamente se le despegaba del cuerpo, creía sentirse Nick Casi Decapitado.

-Pues, Hugo se especializó en fotografía, y bueno, yo, y él, bueno, pues le hice el favor de que él, no tenía a nadie, entonces yo…

Le tendió a Harry unas fotografías donde su hija aparecía sugerentemente desnuda, (pues no se le veía ninguna parte clave) en varias poses, y en algunas ¡Hasta Hugo estaba con ella en las mismas condiciones! Hugo la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura, y ella aparecía de espaldas, en otra, Hugo ¡Con sus manos! Tapaba partes de Lily que él hacía años que no veía, y en otras aparecían simplemente ella encima de él, abrazándolo, o ella por detrás abrazándole con sus piernas.

-Hay que reconocer, que el chico sabe fotografiar – Harry miró con rabia la única intervención que había hecho Draco en toda la tarde.

-Lily, ¿en que estabas pensando? Esto… con tu propio primo, por Merlín, sois como hermanos. ¿No te da nada de apuro? ¿De vergüenza?

-Papá, precisamente porque es él, tengo confianza con él para esto y más, no lo habría hecho con ninguna otra persona.

-Pero, Lily, tu no lo entiendes, porque eres una chica, pero los hombres, no somos como vosotras, y da igual si eres prima, o cuñada, o tía, los hombres tenemos instintos, y válgame que de esta forma los despertarías en cualquiera.

-No papá, Hugo no es así – dijo Lily, y antes de seguir miro un segundo atrás, solo uno en el que pudo ver los ojos de Albus abrirse y una negación en su cara – no paso nada de eso, no hubo nada de eso, porque Hugo es gay, le gustan los chicos por eso lo hice con tanta tranquilidad.

Esto ya era el colmo, su hijo mayor, era un mujeriego, su pequeña, posaba de esa forma tan indecente para su sobrino, el cual, era gay, y él intentaba ocultar su relación con Draco y se sentía peor aún, ¿Cómo podía recriminarles nada? Definitivamente, si había un momento propicio para soltar la bomba había llegado.

-Mira Lily, en cuanto a lo de los gays, déjame decirte algo, quizás te moleste, bueno, os moleste, y os enfadéis, cosa que en mi opinión… - aquella frase quedo apagada por su hija pequeña que seguía contra atacando.

-Ah, no, no pienso escuchar ninguna charla homofóbica en esta casa, y menos delante de… - y lo hizo, volvió a mirar atrás y las personas que se encontraban allí, simultáneamente, se llevaron una mano a la cara e intentaron ocultarse – ya es hora de que lo digáis, no seáis tontos, a Al y a Scorp, también le gustan los chicos. Ala, ya lo he dicho.

Eso era demasiado para su pobre corazón, y si hubiese sido todo, quizás habría podido sobrevivir, pero entonces Scorpius se levanto, y se pronuncio.

-No solo eso, padre, Albus y yo estamos juntos, desde hace año y medio, y sé que os enfadareis, y eso me desagradaría, sobre todo ahora que habéis vuelto a ser amigos después de todo, pero ha pasado, y no se puede hacer nada.

Vale, ya era oficial que Harry Potter tenía un corazón débil, cuando despertó en el sofá y sus hijos, Draco y Scorpius lo miraban con preocupación, sintió que por un momento todo había sido un sueño, si, seguramente, se había golpeado la cabeza con algún objeto o se había caído y por eso estaba allí. Pero le basto un minuto de consciencia para darse cuenta de que no, que todo era sumamente real y que todo lo que había visto y oído aquella tarde era tan cierto como que el tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Se incorporó a duras penas y se puso las gafas. Miro a cada miembro de aquella extraña familia uno a uno y se preguntó qué otras cosas no sabía de ellos. Y de pronto, se dio cuenta de que sus emociones aun no habían acabado por hoy, y que ahora tendría que ser él, el que hablara y contara su secreto. Armándose de valor, y cogiendo el toro por los cuernos, miro a Draco un momento y luego hablo.

-Chicos, ya habéis sido sinceros conmigo (aunque algunos lo habéis sido coaccionados) me gustaría contaros algo que hacía tiempo que tendría que haberos dicho.

-No te molestes Harry – intervino Draco – ya se lo he dicho yo, viendo tu reacción, he temido que volvieras a desmayarte mientras lo decías, y bueno, sabes que a mí no me supone ninguna molestia.

Harry instantáneamente miro a sus hijos y estos lo miraban con tranquilidad, así que espero que alguno dijera algo para relajarlo.

-Bueno papá, si he de serte sincero, no lo habría esperado en un millón de años, pero si eres feliz – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres tonto, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que íbamos dejar de hablarte o a enfadarnos contigo? – añadió Lily dándole un abrazo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, papá? – Intervino Albus – te entiendo… es difícil escapar a los encantos de un Malfoy, solo espero que no intentes que Scorp y yo nos comportemos como hermanos, eso sería ridículo e imposible.

Y con una carcajada sonora y común, todo el peso que Harry Potter tenía en su estómago se desapareció por completo dejándole una inmensa sensación de paz.

_Ahora me toca decir, que espero sus reviews con mucha esperanza, pues es lo único que alimenta mis ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^_

_asi que si crees que es horrible lo que escribo y que merezco pasar hambre, no comentes, pero si al contrario te ha gustado solo un poquito y ha logrado sacarte una sonrisa aunque sea, _

_hazme sacar una a mi también con un review, please :) muchas gracias de antemano!_


End file.
